Les mésaventures d'Ino
by NSloveforever
Summary: Tout commence par un coup de coeur de Sakura, ma meilleure amie et fini par un yaoi dans le CDI, au secours, mais c'est quoi ce lycée? O.O Yaoi, hétéro et yuri (très léger) Narusasu, Inosai, HinaKiba, ShikaTemari et d'autre à venir...
1. Chapter 1

**slt, tout le monde. ça va?**

**Je suis contente de vous présenter mon nouveau projet. Le principe est simple. J'écris des chapitres courts, mais qui peuvent (comme vous allez le voir) être répartis en plusieurs parties. Chaque histoires peuvent ne pas être liés mais par contre suivent un ordre chronologique. **

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre:**les més/aventures d'Ino

**Genre****: **Romance, humour, drame, school fic

**Résumé:** Parfois la vie peut vous faire penser à un long film hollywoodien. Ino est une fille ordinaire, pourtant qui va vivre des histoires timbrés, drôles, et suréelles durant sa vie de lycéenne en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Sakura, de couples pas très banales, des anciens amis qui lui manqueront, des inconnus qui deviendront des amis, des amis qui deviendront ennemis. Jonglant entre amitié, trahison, joie, peine... que demander de plus quand on est dans un lycée qui s'avère extra-ordinaire.

**Rating:** T

**Note de l'auteure: **bon j'ai trop regardé un gars une fille, amour sucré, bref des trucs assez débiles mais hilarantes, et Quand je repense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé pendant mes années de lycéenne, je me dis que parfois ma vie ressemblait à un long film façon hollywoodien. Donc je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas écrire une fiction sur ça. C'est une fiction basés sur le principe d'un gars une fille et celui d'amour sucré.

Par contre cette fiction est tirée donc de ma propre vie. Donc la majorité des histoires que j'écrirais seront vraies, mais bien sûre certains ne seront que des exagérations. Comme le titre l'indique, le personnage principal sera Ino. On retrouvera d'autres personnages et d'autres histoires qui peuvent ne rien avoir avec elle, donc cette fiction ne se concentrera pas que sur la vie d'Ino, car là n'est pas mon objectif.

on retrouvera notamment mon couple préféré Narusasu pour cette fois ci, peut être aussi Neji/Gaara ou Deidara/Gaara (mais j'en suis pas encore sûre) et d'autres couples hétéros comme Ino/Sai, Hinata/Kiba, Temari/shikamaru etc... Et pour la première fois de ma vie un couple yuri que je ne citerais pas encore ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : AU SECOURS (PARTIE 1)<strong>

le soleil était haut dans les cieux, et aucun nuage ne pouvait cacher le bleu du ciel. On était en mois de novembre* et à cette période la chaleur planait au dessus de leur tête, les brulant, une vraie canicule comme on le connaissait.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause de midi, l'heure préférée de tout élève qui ne pensait qu'à une chose: MANGER.

Ino était presque enflammé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin entamer sa pause, se pressant jusqu'à la cour comme une vraie forcenée, poussant les élèves s'il le fallait, zigzagant pour ne pas non plus foncer sur les professeurs, elle courait malgré sa fatigue manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers. On aurait pu penser qu'elle le faisait car elle mourrait de faim, si ce n'était que cela, on aurait encore pu le comprendre, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux, si on la connaissait suffisamment, de la peur. Peur de recevoir un des coups de poings légendaires de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait attendu pour pouvoir manger. Sakura n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler la patience incarnée, et pourtant aimait beaucoup faire attendre les autres, surtout lorsqu'elle allait faire ses besoins, ceux qui arrivait bien plus souvent que l'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Elle atteignit enfin le bas des escaliers, qui menaient au CDI, son endroit favori, un endroit plutôt calme et que les deux amies aimaient fréquenter. C'était un peu comme leur petit sanctuaire. Ino ralentie enfin, ayant remarquée la rose lui faire signe de la main, arrivée à son but, elle posa doucement son sac par terre, et se saisit de sa carte cantine, pour se diriger vers la rose presque furibonde.

- aaaaahhhh, enfin c'est midi! j'en pouvais plus!

- dépêche, j'ai pas envi de faire la queue Ino

- mmm, ok, tu es déjà allée aux toilettes au moins?

- euh, oui. répondit-elle un peu gênée de la question indiscrète de la blonde

- ok, on y va?

- c'est ce que j'étais en train de te dire, s'énerva-t-elle finalement.

La blonde lui répondit par un sourire, et elles coururent jusqu'à la cantine, située juste en face de l'amphithéâtre. De là où elles étaient, on pouvait apercevoir les portes en verre qui étaient déjà grand ouverts, puis s'approchèrent un peu plus de leur but et franchirent l'entrée. Un bruit infernale se faisait irrémédiablement entendre. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à l'étagère où les plateaux repas étaient ordonnée et firent la file pour prendre leurs repas. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas vraiment emballées par leur menu quand il le virent, mais le prirent puis s'assirent. Le brouhaha à profusion des assiettes mêlé aux bavardages des élèves animaient vivement la grande salle.

Elles se faisaient face assises sur les chaises en forme de S.

leurs discussions ne suivaient pas vraiment un plan précis, parlant de tout et de rien, changeant rapidement de sujet comme en change de chemises. Elle étaient assises à l'extrémité de la table au fond de la salle. À leur cotés se trouvait un couple en train de manger, ce qui déprima intensément la jeune fille rose, jouant avec sa boulette de viande qu'elle n'avalerait sûrement pas.

- aaaaahhhhh…

- qu'est ce qui vaut ce soupire à en faire retourner les morts? demanda la blonde en rigolant sachant déjà la raison.

- hummm, j'en ai marre de voir des couples partout, ça m'agace…. répondit-elle lassée

- alors ne les regarde pas

- Tsss, facile de dire ca quand on a un copain répond elle sarcastiquement

- Haha, t'inquiètes, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un

- Mais je tombe toujours sur les mauvaises personnes

- mmm

- tu ne t'intéresses pas à ce que je peux te dire, hein? fit-elle agacée

- Mais non, la preuve… regarde là bas. dit la blonde en indiquant le terrain de basket, pointant un brun torse nu qui marqua un panier.

Sakura tourna la tête presque immédiatement vers le hublot donnant une vue sur le terrain de basket, et aperçu rapidement la personne qu'elle convoitait.

- ah, comme il est beau débita-t-elle ne lâchant pas le jeune homme du regard, les yeux pétillant.

- Oui oui… répondit la blonde avalant avec plaisir son yagourt à la vanille, seule chose comestible de son repas.

- bon tu as fini? reprit Ino ayant terminer.

- on y va? demanda la rose en reprenant ses esprits

- ouaip, … mm, il me reste encore une quinzaine de minutes avant de reprendre les cours, alors tu veux te balader?

- hihi, tu lis dans mes pensées, dit-elle tout sourire. Ino lui sourit en retour, ne pouvant refuser cette faveur à sa meilleure amie.

- dis plutôt que j'ai trop bon coeur, plaisanta la blonde.

Sur ces derniers mots, elles rigolèrent en choeur tout en se levant de leur place pour se rendre à la sortie, leur restes en main. Quand elles furent aux bas de l'escalier, elles se dirigèrent vers le terrain de foot situé juste à proximité de celui de basket. Elles marchèrent, faisant quelques tours, Sakura lança des regards de plus en plus indiscrets au brun au fur et à mesure que elles s'approchaient d'eux, trop absorbée par sa contemplation, la rose ne remarqua pas ses propres mimiques, ni les petits rires moqueurs d'Ino à ses cotés.

Après un long moment, la sonnerie sonna, annonçant pour certain la reprise des cours, et pour d'autre la fin de la journée, étant un mercredi.

- haaaa, déjà? se plaignit la blonde

- je te raccompagne?

- comme tu veux, fit Ino en se tournant vers la rose pour lui tirer la langue .

* * *

><p>* alors moi je ne suis pas originaire de France, mais j'habitais dans l'hémisphère Sud ( pour les petitses curieux/ses, je ne vous dirais pas où) Et donc dans l'île où je vivais, il n'y a pas d'hiver, donc pas de neiges. D'ailleurs le temps est inversé dans les deux hémisphères, bref là bas en mois de novembre/ décembre, la température peut atteindre 28˚C. Il peut y avoir des grêles pendant la saisons des pluies, mais c'est très rare.

voilà pour la partie 1 qui n'est pas très intéressante je l'avoue, mais j'ai bien aimée cette scène. Je me souviens trop de ce jour, et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, parce que ça m'a fait marrer durant tout le trajet quand je suis rentrée chez moi.

A votre avis je suis qui? (ce qui est très évident)

je posterais un chapitre chaque jour ou tous les 2 jours ou bien toutes les semaines, je ne sais pas car ça dépend entre autre de mon emploi du temps qui est un peu chargé. Gomen-Gomen ^v^"

les réponses aux reviews seront mises sur mon profil.

reviews si vous aimez?


	2. Chapter 2

**slt, tout le monde. ça va?**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre:**les més/aventures d'Ino

**Genre****: **Romance, humour, drame, school fic

**Résumé:** Parfois la vie peut vous faire penser à un long film hollywoodien. Ino est une fille ordinaire, pourtant qui va vivre des histoires timbrés, drôles, et suréelles durant sa vie de lycéenne en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Sakura, de couples pas très banales, des anciens amis qui lui manqueront, des inconnus qui deviendront des amis, des amis qui deviendront ennemis. Jonglant entre amitié, trahison, joie, peine... que demander de plus quand on est dans un lycée qui s'avère extra-ordinaire.

**Rating:** T

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : AU SECOURS (PARTIE 2)<strong>

la sonnerie sonna et en un rien de temps, les élèves sortirent en masse des salles de classes, sacs et téléphone en main, faisant claquer les portes. La colonie dévalait les marches tels des bêtes excitées, pressée de quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Comme tous les mercredis, Ino finissait sa journée avec les 2 heures de cours l'après-midi.

« C'est où déjà? » demanda Sakura suivant la blonde qui ramassa son sac.

« Bâtiment 3» répond cette dernière.

Les deux filles longeaient la cour principale, puis montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux CDI. Sur le chemin, elles aperçurent Sasuke en compagnie de son meilleur ami, un blond du nom de Naruto. Naruto était un cousin très éloigné d'Ino, de ce fait, elle ne le connaissait que très peu, sachant juste que leur mères étaient cousines.

Sakura s'arrêta prête à bondir sur place, mais fut calmée à temps par son amie qui l'avait sans doute compris. N'ayant plus d'autre solution pour calmer l'excitation de la rose, la blonde appela Naruto et leva la main pour lui faire signe, ce dernier se retourna vers sa direction avec un sourire non feint sur le visage.

Les deux amies se pressèrent pour les rejoindre, Ino salua vaguement le brun alors que Sakura se mit en mode « bug » quand elle vit la proximité avec Sasuke, le garçon de ses rêves, la personne dont elle parlait tous les jours, un sujet qui agaçait sérieusement sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière ne disait rien, ne voulant pas la blesser. Pourtant aux yeux de la blonde, il n'avait rien de spécial. Certes il était plutôt beau devait-elle avouer, mais elle trouvait que Naruto avait quelque chose en plus. D'un coté il y avait Naruto, blond aux yeux bleus, les cheveux en bataille, la peau halée, grand de ses 1m80, de l'autre Sasuke, les cheveux de couleur noir, portant son éternel coupe en cul de canard dont deux mèches lui tombant de chaque coté du visage. les yeux aussi noir que l'abysse contrastant avec sa peau de porcelaine, il était plus petit que Naruto, mesurant dans les 1m75. Tous deux portaient un short et un débardeur en raison de la chaleur. L'ensemble mettait bien en valeur leur corps d'athlètes sûrement bien entretenus par des entrainements quotidiens. Naruto avait un corps bien bâti, ses bras découverts semblaient forts, montrant à certains moments ses biceps bien visibles lorsqu'il les contractait, soutenues par des épaules larges et robustes, montrant le haut du torse dont les tétons pointaient sous le tissu mouillé par la transpiration, ce dernier moulait merveilleusement ses abdominaux, muscles dont il était fier d'exhiber, le short qu'il portait offrait aux yeux de tous, des fesses bien fermes ainsi que des cuisses et jambes musclées, faisant des jaloux parmi les célibataires, et des désireux chez la gent féminine. Il en valait de même pour Sasuke bien qu'il n'était pas aussi imposant que son ami. Son corps était bien sculpté, gâtée par la nature, mais son visage androgyne lui donnait un coté féminin, presque dominé quand il était au coté de Naruto.

Ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la passerelle connectant directement le bâtiment 3 avec l'étage où ils étaient. Ils continuèrent donc le reste du trajet dans un silence plus ou moins étouffant pour Ino qui se faisait discrète ou plutôt muette, scrutant les salles vides, regrettant d'avoir pris l'option linguistique. Sakura, quant à elle, n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se rapprocher du brun, mettant bien en avant ses atouts, alternant les touchées accidentelles, enfermant les bras du brun entre sa poitrine généreuse et les regards langoureux. Efforts qui furent vaincs car le brun ne lui adressa pas un regard, préférant discuter avec le blond.

Ils ne se pressèrent pas, sachant parfaitement que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent peu d'élèves, en effet, le mercredi après-midi, le lycée était presque vide ressemblant plus à un établissement abandonné, on n'entendait plus aucun bruit, on ne croisait plus aucun élèves. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle encore vide, personne d'autre n'était arrivé. C'était le même scénario toutes les semaines, les premiers arrivants étaient toujours Naruto et Ino, accompagnés respectivement de Sasuke et de Sakura.

« Bon j'y vais Naruto! » dit Sasuke en se tournant vers le blond

« ok, à toute » répondit-il simplement toujours souriant

« euh, moi aussi je pense que je vais y aller »

« ok, n'oublie pas tes recherches pour demain » reprit Ino, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Sakura.

« oui oui » bafouilla la concernée.

Et ils partirent laissant les deux blonds, seuls, derrière eux. Le silence était devenu maitre, tous deux ne savaient quoi dire, ils n'étaient pas aussi proche que ça, certes ils étaient dans la même classe, certes ils étaient cousins, lointain mais cousins quand même, ils étaient en réalité de parfaits inconnus. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le plus grand qui entama la discussion.

« mm, dis moi, Ino, tu sais avec qui tu vas faire le TD de physique? » demanda-t-il

« non, pas encore et toi? »

« non plus »

Court, simple, vide de sens, voilà les mots qu'Ino avait dans l'esprit pour caractériser cette conversation, s'appuyant sur le rebord, elle regarda d'un air absent le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, derrière les banlieues situés près du lycée, on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes se dressées fièrement, abritant d'un coté des cultures en étages, et surplombant de l'autre une ville neuve, les vaches broutaient l'herbe encore fraiche grâce à l'eau apporté par les rizières. Des paysans, faucilles et pèles à la main, travaillaient la terre, la retournant, pour avoir une meilleure fertilité. Alors que de l'autre, les machines travaillaient, portant des charges lourdes d'une tonne, construisant des édifices imposantes, détruisant la nature. C'était comme deux mondes se faisant face à face, c'était impressionnant.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble? » demanda le blond d'une voix plus grave, qui fit tressaillir Ino revenue à elle.

« euh, oui si tu veux » dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« EEeehhh » cria une voix que les deux blonds reconnurent comme étant celle d'un de ses camarades. ce dernier courut vers eux.

« Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui, le prof est absent » continua-t-il

« Sérieux? Ouah, trop cool » répondit Naruto tout en sautant de joie, faisant la pose de la victoire. « eh, Ino tu veux aller au CDI pour faire le TD? je vais faire une petite surprise à Sasuke » demanda le blond qui eu un sourire pervers?

« euh, ok » balbuta la blonde, un peu hésitante et déstabilisée par le sourire de son cousin.

« tsss, vous êtes trop sérieux les gars, bon moi je vous laisse » dit le garçon avant de partir, suivit des deux autres puis se séparèrent.

* * *

><p>voilà pour la partie 2. je suis désolée de finir cette partie comme ça mais il fait plus de 1000 mots et bon ça faisait trop long.<p>

ps: normalement je vais poster la partie 3 demain soit aujourd'hui puisque j'ai écrit la partie 2 hier XD

les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront mises sur mon profil.

reviews si vous aimez?


	3. Chapter 3

**slt, tout le monde. ça va?**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre:**les més/aventures d'Ino

**Genre****: **Romance, humour, drame, school fic

**Résumé:** Parfois la vie peut vous faire penser à un long film hollywoodien. Ino est une fille ordinaire, pourtant qui va vivre des histoires timbrés, drôles, et suréelles durant sa vie de lycéenne en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Sakura, de couples pas très banales, des anciens amis qui lui manqueront, des inconnus qui deviendront des amis, des amis qui deviendront ennemis. Jonglant entre amitié, trahison, joie, peine... que demander de plus quand on est dans un lycée qui s'avère extra-ordinaire.

**Rating:** T

Nidalee-chan: Merci pour ton review ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire, donc voici la partie 3, j'espère que ça te plaira :)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : AU SECOURS (PARTIE 3)<strong>

Comme on s'y attendait, la salle était calme et peu de personne était encore présente. Ils n'eurent donc pas de difficulté à retrouver leurs amis respectifs. Naruto se dirigeait vers la pièce de lecture derrière les quelques étagères où étaient catalogués tous les livres scolaires. On pouvait discerner le brun lire un livre, alors qu'Ino montait les marches pour se rendre au première étage, où se trouvait la salle informatique. Elle entra dans la petite salle avec précaution, où seule Sakura s'y trouvait. Elle se posta discrètement derrière la rose pour lui faire une surprise, ce qui fut un franc succès, faisant sursauter son amie qui émit un cri strident, mais lui valu un avertissement de la part de la bibliothécaire.

« Non mais ca va pas la tête? » commença-t-elle furieuse puis baissa d'un ton en se rendant compte qu'elle criait encore « T'as failli avoir une crise cardiaque »

« hihi, c'était marrant de voir ta tête. désolée j'voulais pas te faire aussi peur » reprit la blonde voulant se justifier.

Sakura soupira pensant que sa meilleure amie n'était vraiment pas blonde pour rien, vraiment immature des fois. Puis se rassit et se remit devant son ordinateur.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sakura tapait sa dissertation sur son ordinateur, pendant qu'Ino fermait son cahier ayant fini ses exercices de maths. Elle s'ennuyait rapidement, ne sachant que faire, elle sortit de la pièce. L'étage n'occupait que la moitié de la superficie, de ce fait, on pouvait voir la moitié de la salle du dessous. Elle se plaça sur la veranda où elle vit Naruto se faire gronder par le brun, ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de lire son bouquin alors que le blond n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter ce qui, très vite, le poussa à bout. Et une bagarre sans issue s'engagea entre les deux. Une scène assez hilarante, qui lui faisait penser à sa relation avec Sakura.

Soudainement, Naruto se pencha vers le visage du brun, portant sa bouche à ses oreilles lui susurrant des mots qui semblaient être embarrassants au vue des rougeurs qui se formaient sur le visage de Sasuke. Ino s'étonna de cette réaction, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux pleins de malice de Naruto. Elle repensa inconsciemment au sourire pervers qu'eu Naruto lorsqu'il parlait de faire une surprise à Sasuke. Ainsi qu'aux autres fois où Naruto regardait discrètement les fessiers du brun en classe, où le matait ouvertement lorsque ce dernier enlevait son haut quand il faisait trop chaud pour jouer au basket. Elle avait remarqué tous ces regards mais n'y faisait pas attention jusqu'à ce jour, et se demanda même parfois si le brun ne les remarquait vraiment pas. Le brun se retourna faisant face au blond, ce dernier passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur l'humidifiant, tout en dévisageant Sasuke d'un regard malsain, ce dernier devenait rouge comme une pivoine. Ino ne le vit pas étant encore dans ses pensées.

Naruto pris la main de Sasuke l'entrainant de force vers le premier étage quand il vit sa cousine les scruter.

« Ino, tu as finis avec tes devoirs? Tu veux commencer le TD? » demanda le blond ne lâchant toujours pas la main du brun.

« euh, ok » répond la blonde encore perdue dans sa stupéfaction, se disant qu'elle pensait peut-être trop.

Les deux blonds prirent une heure pour enfin trouver le sujet de leur TD. Un certain blond voulait tout faire faire à sa cousine, s'énervant l'un l'autre, pour finir par se battre pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, exaspérant les deux seuls témoins dans la pièce. Quand il se mettait au travail, le blond n'arrêtait pas geindre en s'agitant sur sa chaise, la faisant grincer, et faisait trop de bruit avec son stylo

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas faire ce foutu TD avec lui » pensa Ino, à deux doigts de craquer.

Sasuke était en train de dévorer son deuxième roman de la journée, alors que Sakura, fixait le brun presque en bavant, la langue pendue, oubliant totalement sa dissertation presque finie.

Ils terminèrent la journée après plus de trois heures à s'évertuer de finir leurs tâches tout en essayant de calmer l'hyper-actif doublée d'idiot qu'était Naruto. La blonde regarda l'écran qui affichait 17h00, ce qui fit paniquer celle-ci. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle et regarda, la pièce devenue vide. Les autres ne comprenant pas sa réaction fut surpris et se levèrent de concert pour suivre leur meneuse qui descendit les escaliers.

« C'est pas vrai » cria la blonde qui se déchaînait sur la porte close.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda Sakura s'approchant d'elle

« On est enfermé, putain! » jura-t-elle en voyant que ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien

« comment ça on est enfermé? la bibliothèque ne ferme pas à 17h00? » demanda le blond calme.

« idiot, on est mercredi, elle ferme à 16h00 » répond le brun tout autant serein, puis soupira.

« quoiiii? » dit la rose surprise.

La blonde soupira à son tour.

« Il vaut mieux attendre que quelqu'un vienne près d'ici pour sortir » dit le blond

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, on est mercredi, le lycée est presque vide » dit le brun

« on n'a pas vraiment le choix » renchérit la blonde

Tous soupirèrent de concert. Après plusieurs minutes, chacun de son coté se terrait dans son mutisme, chacun d'eux eurent une pensée les traverser.

la blonde ne pensait qu'à une chose, rentrer trop épuisée de sa journée, manger, se doucher, et enfin dormir dans son lit douillet.

« mmm, coincée ici hein? » pensa le blond,

« C'est pas vrai, on est coincée ici? » paniqua la rose « ... mais attends, si personne ne vient je vais pouvoir passer le reste de la nuit avec Sasuke... »

le blond et la rose se tournèrent en même temps vers le brun qui semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

« intéressant... » pensèrent les deux personnes tout en le fixant d'un regard plus que vicieux.

La blonde ayant deviné les intentions de sa meilleure amie, scruta l'allée priant pour que quelqu'un vienne au plus vite, appréhendant la situation s'ils ne venaient pas à être découvert, plaignant presque le brun.

Quant au principale concerné, il ne lésinait pas sur la situation, pensant naïvement pouvoir finir son livre qu'il avait entamé.

Au final seule la blonde espérait sortir au plus vite de cette salle, ce que les autres ne savait pas, c'était qu'Ino était claustrophobe.

* * *

><p>voilà pour la partie 3. alors ça m'est vraiment arrivée, ma meilleure ami et 2 autres garçons qui étaient dans la même classe de langue que moi et moi même, étions enfermé dans le CDI du lycée, et la bibliothécaire n'avait même pas pensé à regarder à l'étage pour vérifier que personne n'était restée, heureusement que je m'en suis rendue compte sinon... (la suite dans la prochaine partie) en y repensant, on aurait dit une scène comme dans les films :3 par contre ma meilleure amie n'eétait amoureuse d'aucun des deux garçons, c'est juste un détail que j'ai rajouté.<p>

ps: le chapitre 1 est presque finit donc normalement il n'y aura plus que la partie 4 qui sortira je l'espère demain soir XD

reviews si vous aimez?


	4. Chapter 4

**slt, tout le monde. ça va?**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre:**les més/aventures d'Ino

**Genre****: **Romance, humour, drame, school fic

**Résumé:** Parfois la vie peut vous faire penser à un long film hollywoodien. Ino est une fille ordinaire, pourtant qui va vivre des histoires timbrés, drôles, et suréelles durant sa vie de lycéenne en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Sakura, de couples pas très banales, des anciens amis qui lui manqueront, des inconnus qui deviendront des amis, des amis qui deviendront ennemis. Jonglant entre amitié, trahison, joie, peine... que demander de plus quand on est dans un lycée qui s'avère extra-ordinaire.

**Rating:** T

Nidalee-chan: slt, comme toujours, ça me fait super plaisir de lire tes reviews :) Merci de me suivre et sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

**Note de** l**'auteure:** bon désolée pour le retard, j'avais dit dimanche mais bon j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle une manque d'inspiration. concernant cette partie j'avais trop la flemme de faire encore une 5 ème partie donc cette partie est plutôt longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : AU SECOURS (PARTIE 4)<strong>

« Au secours » pensa la blonde

Là s'en était trop pour elle, elle voulait sortir de cette salle et vite sinon elle allait vraiment commettre un crime.

Sasuke était sagement en train de lire son livre assis sur le fauteuil aménagé récemment pour ceux qui voulait être tranquille, là n'était pas le problème. Sakura, comme à son habitude, fixait intensivement le brun, un mince filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche ( ;) petite pensée pour nidalee-chan). Là n'était toujours pas le soucis. Le problème, c'était le blond, encore et toujours. Naruto était debout en plein milieu de la salle faisant les cents mille pas, chantonnant une chanson agaçante. La répétant en boucle, ce qui accru l'anxiété d'Ino, cette dernière avait peur mais n'en montrait rien. Certes la salle était grande, même très grande si on devait le comparer avec une salle de classe, malgré ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ce sentiment d'insécurité. Elle était effrayée à l'idée d'être enfermée, elle se sentait piégée dans ses quatre murs. Et cette pensée l'horrifiait. Et regarder le blond tourner en rond tout en chantant faux ne l'aidait pas du tout. Pourquoi était-elle devenue claustrophobe déjà? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle savait juste que c'était due à un trauma étant enfant.

« que quelqu'un l'assomme » pria la blonde intérieurement.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais fut devancé par le brun, qui avança vers le blond, livre en main, il le frappa d'un coup sec sur la tête, arrachant une plainte au blond.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, Teme » brailla le blond, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu fais tellement de grabuge que je ne peux plus lire calmement » répliqua le brun à bout

« Ah, c'est juste ça. » dit-il blasé

« comment ça juste ça? » commença le brun agacé « depuis le début de l'après-midi, tu n'arrêtes pas d'emmerder le monde avec tes gamineries » renchérit-il, ce qui commença à énerver le blond à son tour.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Teme, pourquoi tu fais tout une histoire pour ca? » dit-il

« tu plaisantes? tu ne peux pas UNE fois dans ta vie, te comporter comme un adulte et non comme l'enfant puéril que tu fais. J'te jure que parfois tu me fais vraiment chier Naruto » vociférât le brun

« Ben tu n'as qu'à t'enfermer dans une salle tout seul si ma vue t' irrites autant » gueula-t-il tout autant coléreux que le brun.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je vais faire, imbécile » dit-il avant de monter les escaliers, pour se réfugier dans la salle informatique.

Le bruit d'un claquement de porte se fit entendre, et puis l'instant d'après, un fracas de chaise qui précéda un silence de mort. Les deux jeunes spectatrices étaient sans voix, personne n'avait encore jamais vu ces deux là se battre comme cela, de plus pour une histoire aussi débile. Personne ne connaissait ce coté de Sasuke. La rose se mit à son tour debout, sous l'étonnement d'Ino.

« qu'est ce qui t'as pris Naruto? » dit-elle

« Non, mais c'est plutôt à moi de demander ça » répliqua ce-dernier encore fumant de colère

« tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de lui » renchérit la blonde,

« et quoi encore? c'est lui qui devrait demander pardon, c'est lui qui a commencé alors que je n'ai rien fait » se justifia ce dernier

« Non mais tu t'entends… » commença la rose, mais fut interrompue par Ino qui pensa que lui crier dessus ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

« toi non plus tu vas pas me faire la morale, j'en ai eu assez aujourd'hui » dit le blond un peu calmé par l'intervention de sa cousine. Cette dernière soupira. Au moins elle oublia en l'espace d'un instant son angoisse.

« Naruto! Sasuke a raison » dit-elle puis continua avant que le blond ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit « tu agaces tout le monde avec tes enfantillages depuis un moment mais ça tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Sasuke a tout simplement craqué le premier, mais ça aurait pu être moi ou Sakura. Je te concède qu'il a un peu exagéré sur ses mots, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait vraiment. » finit-elle laissant le blond sans voix.

« Tsss » répondit-il simplement

« vas t'excuser au lieu de faire la gueule » reprit la blonde

C'est ainsi que le blond encore en pestant, se résolu à aller faire ses excuses sous le regard des deux jeunes filles. Naruto disparu dans la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir le brun encore furieux scruter le blond avant que la porte ne se ferme sur eux. Le calme revenu, tout comme sa peur, Ino soupira, regrettant la tension précédemment. Puis s'affaissa à terre, devant la rose un peu perdue.

« oh non » se lamenta-t-elle

« qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda la blonde

« ben je voulais encore discuter avec Sasuke moi »

« parce que tu lui parlais avant? » dit la blonde un peu crispé, mais cela échappa à Sakura.

« tss » dit-elle faussement vexée, « tu verras, il va tombé sous mon charme » dit-elle avec un visage rêveuse.

« mais oui » répondit la blonde

Ino ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur ce que lui disait la rose, lui répondant du tac au tac. À ces moments, une seule chose pouvait l'aider. Elle se leva donc, plantant son amie sur place, et attrapa son sac dans lequel elle retira sa petite peluche rose. C'était une petite peluche qui faisait à peine la taille de son poing mais l'avoir à ses cotés en ce moment précis la rassura un peu plus.

« AAAh, regarde Ino, un élève » dit Sakura. Ino tourna la tête violemment lui faisant mal pendant quelque instant

« Enfin » pensa-t-elle

« EEEEHHH, au secours » cria cette dernière soulagée tout en frappant la vitre, surprenant la rose.

« calme toi Ino » dit-elle, il nous a vu.

Celui ci accouru vers la vie scolaire, après que Sakura lui expliqua tout.

« tu devrais prévenir les autres » continua la rose

« tu ne veux pas y aller? » demanda-t-elle étonnée

« ben j'ai pas envie de voir s'il se sont entretués » dit-elle cachant que sa véritable raison était tout autre.

Ino ne voulait rien savoir, préférant rester loin des petites manigances de sa meilleure amie, elle monta au première étage. Sa peur ne s'était pas encore dissipée mais elle était soulagée malgré tout. Plus elle montait les marches, plus elle s'inquiéta. En effet, la salle était calme, même trop calme. Peut-être qu'ils se sont vraiment entre-tués pensa-t-elle. Elle repensa à la dispute impressionnante des deux garçons, se disant qu'elle était idiote d'avoir penser que peut-être avait-il plus que de l'amitié entre ses deux là. Un peu sotte, peut-être avait-elle vraiment imaginer tout ça.

Quand elle fut à coté de la porte close, elle put discernée la voix de Sasuke, elle était faible mais lui semblait se lamenter.

Elle tourna le poignet ne faisant aucun bruit puis ouvrit, laissant voir un spectacle des plus troublant.

Des claviers et souris étaient dispersés un peu partout, certaines chaises étaient renversées, le livre de Sasuke était ouvert gisant à ses pieds. Naruto était debout, en face de Sasuke, ses mains posées de chaque coté du brun, s'appuyant sur la table. Sasuke était assis sur cette dernière, écartant les jambes pour entourer la taille du blond, rapprochant leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Le brun avait le torse nu, son débardeur se balançant au dessus de l'écran de l'ordinateur, montrant sa peau blafard à croire qu'il était insensible au soleil, ses mamelons se coloraient d'une belle teinte rose pèche. Il entourait le cou du blond de ses bras, le forcant à se rapprochant encore plus, scellant leur bouche d'un baiser sensuel, reprenant leur souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer, amorçant à nouveau un ballet des plus lascif. Sasuke ferma ses yeux appréciant les douceurs du blond. Naruto quitta ses lèvres en direction de ses tétons tentatrices, baisant les morceaux de chaires qui se trouvaient sur son passage, commençant par ses lobes qu'il savait des plus sensibles, lécha son menton puis son cou, laissant derrière lui des suçons un peu partout, marques de son appartenance. Pour finir par retrouver ses bouts de chaires, durcies par les vagues de chaleurs qu'il ressentaient, les mordillant doucement, lui faisant lancer la tête en arrière succombant au plaisir. Le blond voyant le désir montant du brun, leva son genou à la hauteur de son entre jambe, sentant l'érection proéminent du brun, amorçant sa propre excitation. Le blond mis ses deux mains sur la taille du brun, par la force de ses bras le rapprochant de son propre membre, le frottant l'un contre l'autre, arrachant un autre gémissement du brun.

Ino était stupéfaite, lâchant la peluche qu'elle avait encore dans les mains quelques secondes auparavant.

Peut-être n'avait-elle rien imaginer enfin de compte. Elle ne put rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts, au moins là, elle n'avait plus peur. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent en entendant des bribes de mots puis dirigèrent leurs regards vers l'entrée, ils se raidirent en voyant la blonde encore statufiée devant la porte grande ouverte, ils se séparèrent en un éclair, le blond ne savait pas quoi dire alors que le brun essayait de renfiler son haut mort de honte.

« dé-désolée » fit-elle tout en fermant violemment la porte. Elle était rouge de honte, pourquoi d'ailleurs? avoir vue juste peut-être? Mais ce qui fut le plus étonnant c'était qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela aussi bizarre ou dégoutant. Elle même avait des papillons au ventre après avoir vu cette scène plutôt érotique.

« Ino, ca y est, ils ont pu ouvrir le CDI » cria la rose, ce qui fit revenir la blonde de ses songes. « qu'est ce que tu fais planter là? » demanda celle ci, encore aux pieds des escaliers.

« Euh, rien, rien, je vais les prévenir » dit la blonde. Cette dernière se risqua une deuxième fois à rouvrir la porte, et heureusement pour elle, le brun s'était déjà couvert, mais avait encore des rougeurs qu'il essaya de cacher, en vain. Le blond l'aidait à remettre les chaises en place. Tous deux évitaient soigneusement le regard d'Ino. D'une voix plus sûre, cette dernière leur annonça qu'ils étaient enfin libre, puis descendit au plus vite les escaliers, prenant ses affaires et quitta le CDI en vitesse disant un au revoir à Sakura et rajouta un désolée je suis en retard.

Ainsi donc, elle sortit la première et la première pensée qu'elle eu c'était qu'ils formaient un couple plutôt mignon en supposant qu'ils l'étaient.

* * *

><p>voilà pour la partie 4, la dernière du chapitre 1. Le garçon qui était avec nous était vraiment insupportable XD mais bon tout c'est arrangé. Par contre les deux garçons ne sont pas gays, du moins l'un des deux, pour l'autre j'en suis pas sûre, bref, c'était plutôt une bonne expérience? au moins ça m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre. Alors rendez-vous au deuxième chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais le publier.<p>

Chapitre 2: une brune , des jumeaux, et un ananas.

reviews si vous aimez?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, bref ça fait super longtemps et désolée vraiment mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait une manque d'inspiration, enfin non, j'avais plein d'idées mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. bref, j'ai pu faire que ça et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre prochain.

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre:**les més/aventures d'Ino

**Genre****: **Romance, humour, drame, school fic

**Résumé du chapitre:** trois nouveaux amis riment avec trois nouveaux ennuis ;)

**Rating:** T

Allez, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>chapitre 2: une brune, des jumeaux et un ananas (partie 1)<p>

Sasuke mort de honte ça donne quoi? si personne encore, hormis le beau blond ne l'avait vu rouge de honte, Ino, elle ne se privait pas pour le taquiner, et elle adorait ça. Depuis le petit « incident » du CDI, Sasuke faisait tout pour la semer, mais impossible, s'ensuivit alors un jeu du chat et de la souris entre le brun et lno, sous le grand d'étonnement de Sakura et l'exaspération de Naruto.  
><em>" La pauvre<em> " pensa la blonde en regardant Sakura et sa bouille rêveuse, quand elle faisait cette tête, c'est qu'elle ne pensait à nul autre que Sasuke.  
>Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle qui a fait promettre aux deux garçons de n'en parler à personne, même si la façon dont ça s'est passé était déplaisante. Le lendemain de l'incident, les deux garçons avaient coincé Ino pendant la récré pour avoir une petite « discussion » mais cela lui semblait être un guet-apens qu'autre chose.<p>

- tu n'en parles à personne c'est clair, ou sinon tu le regratteras, fit le brun d'un ton menaçant, mais tout de même avec un peu de terreur dans les yeux.

Ino le regarda impassible. La première chose qu'ils ont fait était de menacer la jeune fille, réaction normale peut-être mais dégradant pour elle. Pourquoi tout de suite les grands mots?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? répondit-elle agacée par le ton du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre montrant bien qu'il n'était pas préparé á une confrontation.

Quand la tension passa, le blond finit par intervenir. D'une main sûre, il attrapa l'épaule de Sasuke et le poussa gentiment sur le côté, pour le laisser passer, le couloir étant trop étroit pour faire passer deux personnes de sa musculature. Le blond se posta devant sa cousine, imposante et droit, puis posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses épaules de tout son poids.

Lourd... se dit-elle, une grimace à peine visible sur le visage

- Tu veux bien le garder pour toi, s'il te plaît. Dit-il. On ne l'a dit à personne et franchement on ne veut que quelqu'un le sache.  
>Ino se calma, mais quelque peu surprise. Qui aurait pu penser que Sasuke serait aussi... irréfléchi et Naruto aussi... mature, ce qui était certain, c'était que Naruto gérait mieux les crises que ce cher Sasuke... quoique...<p>

Ino soupira avant de retirer les mains du blond, son épaule commençait à être endolori. Naruto avait une sacrée poigne, sûrement pour lui faire un peu peur. De toute façon elle n'avait aucun intérêt de le répéter, et sincèrement n'avait aucune envie de se mêler aux histoires des autres.

- c'est bon je ne vais rien dire.

puis elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes visiblement surpris.

- je n'ai aucun intérêt à dévoiler votre petit secret, ça ne me regarde en aucun cas.

Cette réponse semblait les soulager, puis ils regardèrent la jeune fille, semblant confirmer la sincérité de la blonde.

- Merci Ino, dit Naruto le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le brun, lui, était encore méfiant mais souffla tout de même un petit remerciement.

Ino taquinait Sasuke, pourquoi lui? Tout simplement parce qu'il était plus pudique que son cousin. Elle le faisait à coeur joie, faire des allusions malsaines, faire des commentaires que lui seul comprenait, des clins d'oeil, et ses réactions étaient tout aussi amusantes que mignonnes. Parfois il rougissait, parfois s'énervait, criait... bref ses nerfs étaient à plein régime.

- déjà lundi, soupira la blonde alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe sans grand entrain. Les cours ennuyait la blonde, il n'y avait jamais rien d'intéressant, c'était toujours les même choses, toujours des recherches ou observations, mais jamais d'expérience.

Elle arriva à mi-chemin puis sourit lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle vit devant-elle, une petite brune, Hinata elle s'appelait. Cette dernière la rejoignit puis continuèrent leur route ensemble. Hinata était nouvelle dans la classe étant transféré que cette année, elle ne connaissait personne. Les deux compères étaient devenues amies lors du 1er TP de physique, depuis elles étaient toujours en binôme. D'ailleurs en parlant de science, elles avaient un TP de SVT juste après. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la première salle du bâtiment S, des groupes d'élèves se postèrent devant celle-ci. Elles avaient à peine commencé à parler de la série qui passait à la télévision que le professeur arriva, bien trop vite à leur goût, puis regarda les élèves pénétrés dans la salle en file indienne avant de rentrer à leur tour. Chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle pour former des petits groupes de deux ou trois.

Le professeur, Mr Yamato était assez bizarre et effrayant, il aimait par dessus tout la ponctualité et suivait un ordre concit. Commençant tous ses cours par l'appel.

- Bon tout le monde est là, commençons donc le cours. dit-il à l'attention des élèves.

Il tendit des feuilles et désigna un élève pour les distribuer avant de vaquer à ses occupations, il prit un livre de botanique et tourna les pages une par une, tout en surveillant les actions des élèves. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire démon ornait ses petites lèvres après avoir entendu les cris des élèves apeurés.

Il prit un gant, puis quitta la pièce avant de réapparaître quelques minutes après, posa une boîte dans lequel se trouvaient des animaux congelés.

- Bien comme vous l'aurez deviné, aujourd'hui c'est dissection de souris et batraciens!

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, NSlove assit sur sa chaise sauvegarda son travail, puis soupira de bonheur...<p>

NSlove: Fini! hihihi,

" je suis sadique"

... Quand une blonde débarqua dans sa chambre

Ino: quoi? juste une dissection? mais c'est déjà un déjà-vu ça!

NSlove: ...

Ino: quoi t'as rien à dire?

NSlove: hihihi

" tu verras bien Ino *.* "

?!: qu'est ce qu'elle a?

Ino: je ne sais pas

NSlove: hihihi

?!: elle est devenue folle

?! & Ino acquiescèrent de la tête.

NSlove: Allez va, regardez le prochain chapitre.

Elle pointa du doigt l'écran de son ordinateur, puis s'écarta, sortit de la chambre avant d'entendre des cris...

?! & Ino : C'EST QUOI CAAAAAAAAAA?

rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout le temps envi de dire rendez-vous au prochain épisode ;) N'oubliez pas de mettre un review ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir :)

**= S'il vous plait les nouvelles sur les fictions sont sur mon profil, c'est important**


End file.
